The present invention relates to a resistive material for a bolometer, a bolometer for an infrared detector using the material, and a method of manufacturing the bolometer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bolometer for an infrared detector, which uses an antimony-based compound as a resistive material and applies the compound to a resistor, thereby making it possible to measure temperature with high precision, and a method of manufacturing the same.